Disturbia
by Melosa
Summary: A disease of the mind who can control you... A disease of the mind who can control you... It can be dangerous if you keep all you know about it for yourself. And because of it, it's maybe better to stay alone...
1. Tezz' Disturbia

**Okay, now I desides to put out my evil me... So this is just chapter wih the team and other characters of the show with a problem called... Disturbia. Go listen the song! **

Music theme: Disturbia by Rihannna

No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started

Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it

On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it

Feels like I'm going insane, yeah

* * *

''Tezz, don't be too close to that plant! You don't know what is it!''

''I am a mathematician and a scientist. My work is to find and do research. It is a good reason to be close of that plant.''he answered

Agura roll her eyes and went back to whatever she was doing. As they was searching a tracking beacon to have a more easy way to go on the Red Sentient planet... and more discreetly. Tezz was the best man for this job. He was curious, serious and a worker. But is curiousity can sometime put him in a lot of trouble. Like today, when he was on a dark battlezone, he find that little device. A black, little device with on top something write in sentient language. He took it in secret and went back to the Splitwire and find the others.

As he drove, the little cube was beaping, he pass to black, blue, red, purple and end back at black again. The Russian was curious. He never saw that thing before. It was really intriguing.

''Tezz did you find anything?'' ask the Vert

''No nothing captain...'' he lied. He wanted to keep this 'treasure' for himself.

''Let's head home, guys!¨ the leader annonced

* * *

'Let's see what is this device. Maybe some Multiverse secret...' Tezz thought

While he was analyzed the beacon, he find a little button. He press it and the device become red. Then, a robot arm get out and attack Tezz's neck. put in it a electronic puce. The pain was unlivable, like something would go up in his brain. The pain stopped after a few minute. He leave a horrible headache.

_'Work with us. electric boy, work with us. Your friend do not want you.'_

''What? Who is talking?'' the scientist asked.

'_They don't want you. Come and join us, electric boy, join us...'_

The voice was feminine and soft, like a whisper.

'_Come on...'_

''Am I crazy?''

'_No it is just the... Disturbia...'_


	2. First action

**For people who though that look like another story... Don't worry I asked to do something similar. Now more evil chapter! MWHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you

It creep up inside you and consume you

A disease of the mind, it can control you

It's to close for comfort

Put on your pretty lies

Your in city of wonder

Ain't gon' play nice

Watch out you might just go under

Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered

S

As the voices stopped, Tezz went in the kitchen to eat with the others. It was horrible error though. He took a knife from the drawer and the cheese. He cut a piece and went sit down beside Vert.

'STAB HIM!' yelled a voice.

Without thinking, he took the knife and went to Vert. He asked his leader to talk in the alley.

"Yeah Tezz... What do you have in your back?" asked Vert, curious.

"Just a surprise for you..." Tezz responded, smiling evilly.

He stabbed Vert in the side, who let out a scream. The Russian return to the kitchen with the bloody knife and smiled at the team before saying

"I just stabbed Vert and he is in the corridor, begging for help! Beautiful, nope?"

Agura look at the bloody knife and went outside the kitchen, tears in her eyes as she watched Vert in a pool of crimson.

"Please, Agura. Don't tell me that you're gonna cry for him!" yelled Tezz, annoyed

Sage went up to see the team. She told to AJ and Sherman to put him in the infirmary.

"Vert will survive. The cut wasn't deep." The Sentient reported.

Everybody but Tezz was relieved to know that Vert was ok.

Agura pushed Tezz on the wall and asked him what happened to make him do that. He just smiled and replied

"I have to see my NEW master..." he entered the Splitwire and drove to a red portal.

When he arrived, Krytus was waiting for him.

"Well, well, my new recruit is here... Come in." Krytus offered.

Tezz enter an operation room where Kyrosys was waiting for him. The master of magnetism lay down in the operation table to be put in the darkness.

* * *

"He is awake," yelled Kyburi.

"Master? What happened?" Tezz wondered aloud as he took a look at his robotic body.

"BATTLE FORCE 5 APPROACHING!" yelled Kytren

"Let's see how they will react," Krytus snarled happily

In the battle, the BF5 was shocked to see the Splitwire with Red Sentient technology added. Tezz attacked Stanford with an EMP pulse, then Vert, then Agura. Kyburi asked him to open the portal and she pushed the Tangler in it.

"NOOOOOOOO" BF5 yelled while the RS5 laughed and went in the portal with Agura.

o if falter be wise

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! **

**What will happen to Agura? Did she's gonna be like Tezz or even worst? Find out in the next chapter... **

**REVIEWS PWEASE! HAHAAHAHAHAHA**


	3. Really!

**Chapter 3! I want to make the chapters in this longer... NOW READ ON! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Your mind's is disturbia

Is like the darkest is light

Disturbia am I scared you tonight?

Disturbia ain't used to what you like

Disturbia, disturbia

* * *

"NO! NO!"yelled Vert

The team was back in the Hub, and Vert was argued with Sage.

"Vert, forgive me but the electromagnetic line of the Splitwire hide her tracking beacon..." explained Sage, afraid

Suddenly a song came from the Reverb.

'A disease of the mind, it can control you...'

"Stanford, what is it?" ask Sage

"Disturbia. It's simply a song! Don't tell me it's upset you!" responded the Brit

"No... How the human know about it!" the Blue Sentient though aloud

"Know what?" ask Spinner

"Before the war between the Reds and Blues" began Sage" A virus was declared. This virus control you and make you do thing you would never want! But we destruct it before it could do much damage..."

"Sage it is just a song!" said Vert

"Or maybe... EVERYBODY GOES TO TEZZ'S ROOM!" ordered Vert, in hurry

* * *

"Tezz, what's going on?"

"SILENCE PRISONER!" the cyborg yelled at Agura

'Perfect...' she though

"Well, well... A hunter hunted. HAHAHAHAHAHA" Kyburi's voice was heard at the door. Tezz push himself to the side to let her pass.

"My day can't even be worst."

"Tezz, the puce!" ordered Kyburi

Tezz gave her whatever she wanted. She made her way to Agura, smilling evilly. She took the hunter's neck and put the little puce. Agura screamed. Then she passed out.

"Take her back to the Battle Force 5."ordered Kyburi

"Yes mistress" the newly cyborg took the uncunciousness girl.

* * *

"And why do you take her back?" ask Vert

"Put Kyburi and Agura in the same place... WOULD YOU COME AND WATCH THE FIGHT?" Tezz lied

He put her on the ground and left. He was sure, it's gonna work. He laugh interiourly.

"Sage, we got Agura back" said Vert in his comlink

"Everything seem to be perfect." the Blue Sentient began

"OK, stop touching me blueberry!"

Everybody freeze. They never seen Agura being rude with Sage! She was like her sister...

"What's wrong Agura?" ask Vert, surprised

"Nothing it's just that little... blue thing! The only thing good for you, SAGE! It is to die." Agura turns on her heel. She turned to Sage before saying

"Watch out! Don't be surprised if I work with Krytus" with a final evil laugh, she left the room.

In her bedroom, she heard Tezz's voice

'_Try and break Sage's shell. Come on it will be fun!'_

'Break Sage's shell... INTERESTING...'

She took one of Tezz's glove and went to the Hub, where is Sage's room.

"Hum Sage, can you take a look at this." she shot an EMP burst, but Sherman push her out of Sage's way

"OK AGURA WHAT'S GOING ON?1" yelled Vert

"You and the blueberry, know on the name of SAGE. IT'S MY PROBLEM! CIAO MI AMORE!" she enter in the Tangler and left to the Red Sentient planet.

"Krytus, I had enough of Sage and her puppy, Vert. Let me join you like Tezz doing it!" she said

"Perfect then, come with me" said Kyburi

"A respawn chamber?"

"Enter!" Kyburi push Agura in it and wait for 2 hours. Then she open the door to let the 'human girl' out.

"Ow... what happens to me?" ask Agura

"Welcome to your new life! Now this your and my respawn chamber. You will go in battle at my place. I cannot go in battle because of my- myself..." said Kyburi

"Just because of you?"

"YES BECAUSE OF ME! Tezz show her my quarter." Kyburi made her way to the kitchen.

"What happens to Kyburi?2 ask the newly Red

"She is- here is your room, you share it with Kyburi. Be far away from Kyrosys." Tezz nervously got out of the room

"I will discovers it... No matters what!"

* * *

**Do you hate me? REVIEWS!**


	4. Emotionnaly the end

**Chapter 4! Long time not update, eh? NOW READ ON! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**P.S: I DON'T CARE ABOUT CURSES I WILL PUT IN IT! XDD (A LITTLE BIT!)**

**Zoom's fan... YOU WILL HATE ME!**

* * *

Vert, Stanford, AJ, Spinner, Zoom, Sherman and Sage was now emprisonned in the prisoner holding room of the RS5.

"I don't wanna die" said Spinner

"Who said that you gonna die?"ask Stanford, clearly annoyed

While the two were bickering about dying or not, aVert was with Sage, saying that everything will be right, that he gonna take back Agura and Tezz. Sage didn't believe him. Krytus was cruel. He do not have pity for her or anybody else. The Red popilation was out of the list. Nobody knew who fault it was. The only thing they knew, it was the chance of survive was really low.

* * *

_"Watch out, Zoom. Krytus nearly got you!" yelled Vert_

_"AGURA IS A RED SENTIENT, VERT! She is in their side now..." said Stanford sadly_

_"No... NO!" yelled Vert, the anger burning in him._

_The Saber hit the Syfurious rougly before being hit in return. Since Vert knew that Agura was a Red, since exactly two minutes, Vert had no pity. Vert thoughts were cut when he had himself and the rest of the BF5 had been emprisoned in an electromagnetic cage. Obviously made by Tezz. _

_'Son of a bitch!' yelled Vert in his head._

* * *

Agura and Tezz had been gone to Earth a few hours ago for Sage. Krytus entered with Kyburi, Tezz and Agura neither of both seem sad or hurt.

"Who do you need?" ask Krytus

"Him." Agura pointed Zoom

Tezz lift the Scout in the airs and take him. The rest left.

With Zoom:

"What the- Hey Agura! You know it's me! Zoom."

"SHUT UP!"

Zoom was in a fire room. Fire everywhere. Left, right, up and down. He look down sadly. Kyrosys, the master of fire, come in the room with fire in his hands. He came across Zoom and... THROW THE FIRE AT HIM! Zoom screamed before stopped. It didn't hurt at all! But Zoom felt something changed in him. He didn't know what. Suddenly, the fire was there anymore and Agra was bigger.

"AWWW, He is so cute!" laughed the two only females.

In a glass behind Agura, Zoom saw himself... A DRAGON? WHAT THE HELL, MEN?

Back in the cell room:

"ZOOM? YOU ARE ALL SON AND DAUGHTER OF BITCHS!" yelled Vert

Tezz smirked. Krytus was right the plan was working perfectly.

"Watch out! You gonna afraid our pet" yelled Kyburi back at him.

Tezz choosed AJ and Sherman to follow him. They did, forced.

Vert was disapointed. His friends, his lover, his little 'brother', all gone.. He sniffled. He just wanted to die now.

Krytus had took Sage, Spinner and Stanford.

Now

Vert

was

ALONE!

* * *

**! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! ME YES! Review please! **

**Sorry for long update!**

**^_^'**

**)XD**


	5. Crazy!

**School is finish... YESS. Just my BFF will go in an another school. T_T**

**I want to do some weird pairings, XD! What? I FEEL IT!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"So Agura... What do you want to show us?"

"Shut up Spinner!"

The older Cortez shut his mouth and stares at his brother and AJ face. They were shaking.

"I heard that he is your brother, hum?" ask Krylox with a grin

Spinner simply nodded and watched Krylox press a button. AJ and Sherman fall in a hole in the ground. When they finally reached the surface again, they were no more than statues..

"NOO, Sherman, little bro, NOOO. MONSTER, BASTARD!" Spinner sat down on the floor, crying loudly. Meanwhile, with Stanford, Sage and him were on a cold floor, shaking. Of fear. Suddenly, they both felt a clawed hand on their neck, sucking a little bit of their life forms. Sage fall on the rock floor, shaking. The rest of energy left was exactly 30 percent. Not enough to live one week. Stanford just felt weak for a moment. When they were all back in the cell room, Spinner was crying, not able to tell Vert why, Stanford was half-sleeping and Sage was in hibernation mode. Vert was sit down and watching them all, not knowing how to solace them. He was about to cry when he began to think about something. Maybe Agura still love him! How can she fall in love with a Red Sentient?

"Hey, prisoner! Wake up!" Vert heard Agura yelling in his ears. He look around to saw his friends shaking and Krylox with his hands on her butt! (A/N:XDD, PAIRING HERE)

"I just want to tell you a secret, Vert" started Agura " I've always like you!. I was in love with you!" Agura smiled, before turn her head to the right and spoke in a more dark tone.

"But I wasn't sure if you like me back" Agura sniffled before add at her sentence" Now I find somebody else to love, somebody who will show it to me that I am important"

"Agura me too I always love you! But the war was more important..."

Agura winced when she heard Vert said that. She punch him in the face and said to Krylox

"Let's go, Krylox! This boy is no more than an idiot!" The Red left with Krylox. Vert wanted to forgive himself. He rose up of the floor and went to the not closed door. He heard a conversation:

"I cannot believe it!" said Agura

"Yes it's really stupid!" laughed Krylox

Agura giggled in his arms. It's seems like she is really happy with him.

"But now you have me..." said Krylox, happily

Agura look up before kiss him deeply. Vert close his eyes, letting the tears fall from his face to the floor. He couldn't believes it!

* * *

"As I see, he is heart-broken!" said Kyburi

"It is NOT my fault if he's a boy!" Agura defended, taking Krylox's hand

The two Sentient left, leaving Kyburi and Krytus alone in the large room.

"So... What are we going to do with them?" ask Krytus pointing Stanford and Spinner.

"... Slaves?" said Kyburi shaking a little bit cause it's wasn't her better proposal since the plan was created.

"Perfect! Prepare the virus and injected it! I have to prepare two new rooms. One for you and one for them. I have something planning after that." Krytus whispered the two last sentences, Kyburi heard it. She shivered a little at all the things he could do. She went to the cell room and... attacked Spinner and Stanford. Letting the virus make is effect.

"How do you feel?" ask Kyburi

"Controlled..." said Spinner like he was a zombie

"Perfect! Come with me." she ordered living Vert and Sage. Sage who was in hiberbation mode.

"Lord Kry... Krytus. "hesitated Kyburi" I got the prisoners!"

"BRING THEM HERE! We have to talk." Kyburi left the two boys and run/walking to the door before the Red leader put a hand on her shoulder, whispering in her ears

"Meet me in my quarter at the end of the day. BE THERE! Because I know that you are scared."

'You have a good reason' he though before talk to the new servants.

* * *

Kyburi made her way to her leader's quarter, shivering. She known what Krytus had planned tonight. She know it really well. She was in a sentient period-like moment. So her presence in battle wasn't good. That's why Agura took her place.

"She opened the door to saw Krytus sitting in his chair, waiting for her.

"You are LATE!" he yelled. Kyburi was like two minutes late for the rendez-vous... Krytus would usually not mind it but he yell just to make her want to run like hell. Kyburi wasn't the sort of Sentient to be scares about a male, but Krytus was different.

"I was late cause-" she didn't have the time to finish talking before Krytus softly took her hands and kiss her cheeks. It was cute but his tone was dark

"Well before the war, you NEVER made mistake or bad porposal. Even for sucking energy!. Now..."Krytus started

"I...I know but-" Kyburi is cut when Krytus put his lips on hers. The Red leader put his hands on Kyburi's hips before saying

"I know what to do..."

* * *

**So what do you think? XDDD No more school! :) Yay! Review please!**


	6. End

Kyburi awaken in a large bed, in a large room. She never saw this bed before. Or even the place. Her back was hurting. Her head was pounding and she was really tired. Where was Krytus? Wasn't he was with her the night before? She didn't even wanted to think about it. She rise up of the bed, got out of the room and commanding a new slave for give her her food. Sitting on her throne, she was thinking about Krytus. What he had planned last night was... anormal. Usually, he was to concentrated in the war to even think about her in this way.

"Well... Too lazy to feed the Crimson One?" Krytus asked, smilling

Kyburi step out of her transe and stares at her leader's eyes. It seems... happy? But not in the good way, maybe in a great news coming way. Krytus repeated his sentence, making Kyburi feeling uneasy.

"Maybe... It is my turn?" Kyburi slapped her brow. How stupid she felt right now.

Krytus rolled his eyes and made his way to the door. Before, he stopped and tell her;

"Kyrosys and the cyborg wanna see you and yes, it's your turn."

* * *

Vert watched as Kyburi enter the room, calm and acting like he was nothing. She throw his food on the ground like it was an animal. She then quickly, made her way to Kyrosys lab. Kyrosys was bickering with Tezz, who said that he need a robotic arm with weapon added. When she past the door, she receive naughty glare.

"We'll talk about this later, Tezz. Kyburi lay down on the table, please." Kyrosys began a scanning process. He gasped silently

"Krytus was right!" Tezz mouthed

"Can I go?" ask Kyburi, not wanted to stay more. The males nodded. Outside the door, Krytus was waiting.

"Stay here Kyburi, I didn't done with you..." The female Red began to shake. Second round, really? The Red leader got out of the room with a satisfied look on his face, he took Kyburi's hand and lead her to his room. He close the door and make he sat on his bed.

"Do you remember one of your battles?"

"No..." answered Kyburi, curious

"Perfect then. I am sure that you remembered the only one you lose." Kyburi's eyes widened.

_The Blue Sentient named Sarri gave a hard kick with her vehicule to the Venikus, who put the Scutter on his back, the blue car send Kyburi fly far away from it. Sarri got out of her vehicule and took Kyburi's neck before throw her on the ground. Kyburi got up quickly and punch her on the arm. Sarri rage filling her, gave a hard kick in Kyburi's stomach. The attack was rough and quick. It was so hard that Kyburi fall on the ground. She wasn't breathing and moving. Sarri made the match stop to help her._

_"KYBURI! Do you hear me. HELP!"_

"When you awaken..." continued Krytus

_"What the- Where am I?" ask Kyburi. The doctor took her hand softly_

_"I have a bad new for you"_

_"Am I late?" ask Krytus with the rest of his friends, who later become his team._

_"The kick you receive was in your... reproductive area. More where th baby grow before come out. It's mean that you will not be able to have childrens anymore" said the doctor, like he didn't hear Krytus. The blue Sentient doctor chuckled felling like it was the time to lie, if he wanted to get out of the room... _

_Everyone gasped, Sarri run out of the room, crying cause she didn't even planning this. Kyburi let her head fall in the pillow, sobbing._

Krytus had left the room after Kytren had call him. She run out of his room. She search him for some second before find him in his throne room. Perfect. She walk/run to his chair and... smacked him across the cheek and yelled at him.

"JERK!" she yelled before step back of fear when she saw that he didn't like it at all...

"Listen to ME! If you dare insult me again... You. Will. SUFFER!" he said, really mad

To his surprise the female Red began to sob, and cry, like he does something horrible.

"Why are you-" he asked

"You hurt me... And I don't feel great right now!" she said, between sob.

'It's gonna be long week.." he though

* * *

"Hurry up Tezz! We have to rescue him..."said Agura

They reach the cell room where Vert and Sage were remaining.

"Vert, Sage! So long time no see or even talk.."said Tezz happily

"Come on..." said Agura

They have walked to an another place. The Saber was the only car in this weird place. Vert entered the car and smiled at his friends.

"Thanks."

"It was nothing... After all you are the best guy I've ever saw. We will miss you!" said Tezz, waving his hand while Vert pass the portal.

"You talk about an idiot..." said Agura, laughing

"Earth will be our..."

* * *

**The last chapter until the sequel! I hope you like it. Me, I have like to write it. Even with the grammar error and the rest... Be there for more by... ME! XD I have spiced the thing a little bit...**

**Melosa**


End file.
